Computers are widely used today to perform a variety of functions. For example, computers are able to perform data clustering. In general, thousands of data clustering techniques have been proposed over the last 40 years.
Data clustering is a method used for data analysis. It is used in many different fields, such as machine learning, data mining, pattern recognition, image analysis and bioinformatics. Data clustering includes the partitioning of a data set into subsets, such as clusters. The data in each subset usually share some common characteristics, such as the similarity or proximity for some defined distance measured. However, there exist many limitations to conventional data clustering techniques.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.